callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: WW1 (or 0)
Something i made up,i'll write down when i can. Allies involved are: * American * American Pilots * British Empire * Canadian * Polish * Irish 69th * French * French Air Force * RMS Lusitania American Characters * Sgt.Thomas S. Douglas (Playable) * Cpt.Daryl L. Samuelson * Cpl.Saul H. Richardson * Pfc.Andre R. Hellenpolis (Greek) * Pfc.????? N. Walton * Pvt.David Greggory Reese Others: * Pfc.Ronald "Ronnie" MacDonald Eskridge * 1st. Lt. Seth R. Cahill * Sgt.Michael K. Ryman * Cpl.James Timothy Hartman * Pfc.Edward "Eddie" Phillip Sawyer (Radioman) * Pfc.Danforth "Dan" N. Danielson (Medic) * Pvt.Dewey Curtis Hawkins (African American) * Pvt.Hank G. Robinson (African American) * Pvt.Russell "Rusty" Taylor Mentioned * Cpl./Sgt.Alvin C. York Missions * American Pilots Characters * 1st.Lt.Daniel A. Collins (Playable) * 2nd.Lt.Gregory M. Ryan * 2nd.Lt.Jeremy K. Donaldson * 2nd.Lt.Harvey D. Fletcher * Cpt.Lucas J. Parker Missions * British Empire Characters * 2nd.Lt.Zachery F. Smith (25 Years Old) * Maj.Harold T. Miller * Sgt.Arnold E. Tennyson * Cpl.Fred I. Johnson * Pvt.Eric Q. Bixby * Pvt.Ward Z. Bell * Pvt.John G. Waters Missions: * Tank Crew: Characters * Cpl.Tosh J. Miller (Harold's Son) (Playable) * Cpt.Basil E. Faulkner * L.Cpl.Sterling H. Dewitt Missions * Canadian Characters * Cpl.Bert C. Jones (Playable) * Cpt.Louis W. Rivera (French Canadian) * Sgt./1st.Lt.Jean-Guy Robiechauld * Pfc.Leon T. Baron (Leslie's Father) * Pvt.Warren D. O'Loughlin * Pvt.Bartholomew G. Coolidge * Pvt.Lincoln "Link" D. Frost (African Canadian) Missions * Polish Characters * Pvt.Sasha J. Saracidze (Playable) * Sgt./1st.Lt.Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz * Cpl.Lukasz Skowronski * Pvt.Mandek Panki * Pvt.Otar Skorska Missions * Irish 69th Irish 69th Infantry Regiment Characters * Pvt./Cpl.Sean D. Grant (Playable) * 1st.Lt.Liam C. Walker * Sgt.Toby B. Kelly * Pfc.Sweeney F. Mccoy * Pfc.Percy D. Morgan * Pvt.Mickey P. O'Hara * Pvt.Angus T. Vallon Real Life: * Pvt.Daniel Buckley,Jr. * Sgt.Joyce Kilmer * Father Francis P. Duffy * Maj.William J. "Wild Bill" Donovan Missions * French Characters * Pfc.Phillippe S. Berlioz (Playable) * Cpt.Jacques M. Chasserean * Sgt.Antoine N. Martinet * Cpl.Robespierre Timothee Decenciere * Pvt.Jean-Michelle C. Pigot * Pvt.Edmund S. Lambert * Pvt.Maurice Q. Fournier Missions * French Air Force L'Aeronautique militaire/Lafayette Escadrille Characters * 1st.Lt.Andrew "Andy" M. Douglas (Thomas' Older Brother) (Playable) * 1st.Lt.Pierce R. Parkinson * 2nd.Lt.Theophile M. DeSalle * 2nd.Lt.Rene J. Roux * Cpt.Claude J. Laufer Bomber: * Maj.Didier H. Ployhar * Jerome T. DuBois * Raoul G. Navratil Missions * RMS Lusitania 3rd Class Passenger Characters * Miles T. Hacker (Playable) * Sally R. Hacker (Younger Sister) * Finn D. O'Grady (Sally's Fiance) Crewmen at Lifeboat: * George W. Holms * Bob D. Barrie * John L. Planer (In charge of Boat) Real Life: * Captain William T. Turner * Charles Frohman * Rita Jolivet * Alfred Vanderbilt * Professor Ian Holbourn * Avis Dolphin Missions # Enemies * German Empire * Austria-Hungary * Ottoman Empire * Bulgaria Weapons Allied Powers * 1903 Springfield Rifle ** Pedersen Device * Lebel 1886 Rifle (French) ** (Sniper Version) * Berthier M1916 Carbine * Beretta M1918 (Italian) * Arisaka Type 38 (Japanese) * Carcano 1891 (Italian) ** Carbine Version ** Sniper Version * Cei-Rigotti * Chauchat-Ribeyrolles 1918 (French) * Farquhar-Hill Rifle * Fedorov Avtomat (Russian) ** Fedorov-Degtyaryov * General Liu Rifle * Howell Automatic Rifle * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.3 * Lee-Enfield Carbine * M1917 Enfield * Pattern 1914 Enfield ** (Sniper Version) * Pieper Revolving Carbine * Belgian Mauser M1889 ** (Sniper Version) ** Carbine Version * Turkish Mauser M1903 ** (Sniper Version) * Remington Model 8 ** 15-round detachable magizine & foregrip version * R.S.C. Mle 1917 (French) * Ribeyrolles 1918 Automatic Carbine * Ross Mk 3 (Canadian) (with & without scope) * Mosin-Nagant M1891 ** "Obrez" ** (Sniper Version) * Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine * Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 (Italian) * Vetterli M1870 Carbine (Italian) * Winchester Model 1895 (Russian Contract) ** Carbine version * Winchester Model 1907 * Villar Perosa M1915 (Fake) (Italian) * M1919 Thompson (Hybrid Model ** M1919 Thompson * B.A.R. M1918 * Browning M1917 * Burton 1917 Light Machine Rifle * Chauchat Mle 1915 (French) * Huot Automatic Rifle (Canadian) * Madsen M1902 (Danish) (used by Belgian & Russians) * Perino M1908 (Italian) * Vickers MkI * Lewis Gun ** Lewis Gun Mk 2 Aircraft MG * Hotchkiss M1914 (French) ** M1909 * Vickers Aircraft Machine Gun * Maxim Gun (Russian) ** Maxim M1910/30 * Browning Auto-5 * Remington Model 1900 ** Sawed-off Version * Remington Model 10A * Winchester Model 1897 * Colt 1902 Military Pistol * Colt 1903 Hammerless * Colt Single Action Army 7 1/2" Barrel Revolver * Colt 1911/A1 Pistol ** Colt M1911/A1 "Extended" * Mle 1892 Revolver * Beretta M1915 (Italian) * FN M1903 ** Mle. 1903 Extended * FN M1910 (Belgian) * Lancaster Howdah Pistol * Mars Automatic Pistol * Bodeo M1889 (Italian) * Nagant M1895 (Russian) * Ruby M1915 (French) * Gilsenti M1910 (Italian) * Smith & Wesson No.3 Russian Model * Webley RIC * Webley Mk.6 * Webley-Fosbery Auto Revolver * Webley & Scott No.1 Mk 3 Signal Pistol * 1.59-inch Breech-Loading Vickers Q.F. Gun,Mk.2 * Blanch-Chevallier Grenade Discharger * Grenade Crossbow * M1915 "Jam Tin" Grenade * Petard Grenade (French) * M1914 Ball Grenade (French) * Prototype Limpet Mine * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade * No.34 Mk.III Hand Grenade * Mills Bomb No.5 Mk.I * OF-15 Hand Grenade * M1912 Lantern Grenade (Russian) * Lenticolare M1914 * No.2 MK.2 Hand Grenade "Hale" Percussion * No.27 Smoke Grenade * 3 Inch Stokes Trench Mortar * 4 Inch Stokes Mortar * 6-Inch Siege Cannon M1904 * 76.2-mm M1902 Putilov Field Gun (Russian) * 91mm Mine Thrower (Russian) * 9.2 inch Mk.I Seige Howitzer * Cannone 75/27 Modello 06 (Italian) * Canon d'Infanterie 37mm Mle. 1916 * Canon 120mm Mle. 1878 (Belgian) * Canon 105mm Mle. 1913 Schneider * 152mm M1904 Siege Gun (Russian) * BL 6 inch 26cwt Howitzer * Ordnance QF 4 inch gun Mk 6 * Ordnance QF 18 Pounder * QF 13-pounder9 cwt * L/35 M1916 7.7 cm * Maxim QF 1 Pounder "Pom-Pom" Central Powers * Maxim MG08/15 "Spandau" Machine Gun * Maxim MG08 Machine Gun * Maxim MG08/18 * Maxim QF 1 Pounder "Pom-Pom" * Parabellum MG 14/17 * Bergmann MG 15 n. A. * Gew 98 Rifle * Karabiner 88 * Luger Rifle * Martini-Henry (Ottoman) * Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr ** Mauser Rifle Grenade Launcher * Mauser Gewehr 1898 * Mauser Selbstlader M1916 * Jezail Musket (Ottoman) * Mondragon Modelo 1908 ** 30-round drum magizine version * Steyr Mannlicher M1895 (Austrian) ** Stutzen Carbine ** (Sniper Version) * Bergmann MP18/I - 32 * Schwarzlose submachine gun (Austro-Hungarian) * Standschutze Hellriegel 1915 * LMG 08/15 * Parabellum MG14 * Sjogren Shotgun * Wechselapparat M1917 * Luger P08 Pistol ** LP08 "Artillery (with 32-round drum magizine) ** 1900/1902 Luger Carbine * Borchardt C-93 ** C-93 Carbine * Frommer Stop (Hungarian) ** Frommer Stop Machine Pistol * Kolibri Pistol (Austro-Hungarian) * Mause C96 (also Ottoman) ** C96 Carbine ** with 20-round fixed magizine ** M1917 Trench Carbine * Mauser Pocket Pistol 1914 * Steyr M1912 (Austrian) ** Steyr M.12/P.16 ** (with shoulder Stock) * Gasser M1870 (Austrain) * Bergmann MG02 * Schwarzlose M1907/12 (Austro- Hungarian) * Flammenwerfer M.16 * Model 13/15 Kugelhandgranate/"Turtle" Disk Grenade * Model 15 Diskushandgranate * Model 16 Stielhandgranate * Model 17 Eierhandgranate * Model 24 Stielhandgranate ** Geballte Ladung * No.15 "Cricket" Ball Grenade (Ottoman) * Rohr Handgranate (Austro-Hungarian) * 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 n.A. * 9.2 Inch Mark 1 Siege Howitzer * 15 cm SK L/45 * 21 cm Morser 16 * 15 cm sFH 13 (German & Ottoman) * 38-cm-SK-L/45 * Becker Type M2 20mm * Canon de 75 mm modele 1897 * Canon 155mm Mle. 1917 * Skoda 15 mm M.14 (Austro-Hungarian) * Skoda 7.5 cm M.15 (Austro-Hungarian) * Granatenwerfer 16 * 9.15 cm Minenwerfer (Austro-Hungarian) * 17 cm minenwerfer * 42 cm L/12 M.14 "Big Bertha" * ML 9.45 inch "Flying Pig" * Livens Projector * Obukhovskii 12"/52 Pattern 1907 Coastal Gun Trivia * Category:Future Call of Duty Games Category:Dan Tom Fox